Various means have been used in the prior art to limit the range of a practice or training projectile. The problem of limiting range in anti-armor training projectiles is particularly troublesome in applications wherein the projectile is required to have a relatively flat trajectory. One method of limiting range of the prior art projectiles was to have the projectile break apart at a predetermined time and/or range. One of the prior art designs utilized an ablative heat sensitive nose which depends upon surface melting for projectile break up. The problem with this design is that currently available heat transfer technology precludes sufficient comparison between experiment and theory to accurately predict design parameters for suitable operation over all normally varying test conditions. Other prior art designs have used electrical and electromechanical timing devices to cause the training round to disintegrate after a projectile has travelled a given distance down range. The problem with these designs is the cost and complexity of building a training round with such range control elements and their lack of reliability when subjected to the high-g forces of hypervelocity spin stabilized saboted projectiles.